Por hacerte feliz
by Andromeda-Chan
Summary: Ikki siente que su amor lo orilla a hacer cosas que jamás creía que podía llegar a hacer, y entre ellas, esta dejar de lado todo por él… Hasta darle lo que más ama, y lo que más desea.
1. Prólogo

**Por hacerte feliz.**

**Resumen:** Ikki siente que su amor lo orilla a hacer cosas que jamás creía que podía llegar a hacer, y entre ellas, esta dejar de lado todo por él… Hasta darle lo que más ama, y lo que más desea.

**Serie: **Saint Seiya.

**Pareja: **Ikki-Hyoga.

**Clasificación: **Romance.

**Advertencia: **M-Preg.

**Notas: **Ahhh… Qué difícil. La verdad es que este fic es largo y sin capítulos pero lo corté porque había una parte que tuve que reescribir casi por completa. Y este principio quedó casi como prólogo. Espero que les guste.

**Fecha: **11/04/2009.

**Beta Reader: **Pleasy Stay.

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo referente a Saint Seiya pertenece a MasamiKurumada y a la Toei.

**Por hacerte feliz.**

**Prólogo.**

Cuando me enteré de que estaba 'encinta', Shun ya estaba entrando a su cuarto mes de embarazo. Y lo primero que obtuve de mi pequeño Otouto fue una mirada incrédula de su parte…

Una pregunta implícita en los ojos verdes, que me miraban insistentemente. Y una sonrisa como si de golpe lo entendiera todo.

Realmente fue difícil asimilar la noticia, por más que el golpe directo fuera irrefutable… Y me hubiese dado en la cara con la clara idea de que ahora estaba siendo procreador de una nueva vida.

Shun sin embargo creyó, luego de asimilarlo más rápido que yo, que la noticia era digna de celebrarse. Quizás sólo se sentía feliz porque ya no sería el único que sufriría esos malestares diarios, ni el único al que le costaba seguirle el paso a los demás.

Pero mi primera impresión acerca de todo esto fue la inequívoca exclamación de: "¡No me puede estar pasando esto a mí!"

—Pues te pasa, así que acostúmbrate…

Jamás me había dado cuenta de la autoridad que podía tener Shun en la voz. Así como el poder de convencimiento que tenían sus hermosos ojos.

Shun tuvo que calmarme, para que pudiera entender los porqués y loscómo de toda esta nueva situación. Pues era obvio que realmente me estaba pasando exactamente eso.

Shun fue realmente paciente conmigo: Horas y horas explicándome el concepto, que no llegaba a entrar definitivamente en mi cerebro. La función casi alquímica del cosmo, al crear una vida a base de dos energías diferentes; así como la cantidad, a veces, exagerada que esa nueva criatura me pediría para poder gestarse.

Fue allí donde entendí la situación como él la vivía. Veía a Shun flaquear de vez en cuando, cada vez que la vida de mi pequeño sobrino, dentro de su vientre, decidía crecer de golpe.

Ahí entraba en acción Leda, quien fuera el novio de mi hermano, y su mejor amigo en la Isla de Andrómeda; no podía quejarme del muchacho, quería a Shun y lo cuidaba como él se lo merecía, haciendo su parte del trabajo sin una mueca de cansancio, ya que su cosmo también alimentaba a Shun.

Sí; Shun tenía a un buen chico a su lado, y juntos criarían a su bebé… Algo muy distinto a mi situación, y algo que yo quería que Shun entendiera.

—No voy a tener un hijo suyo… ¿No lo entiendes, Shun?

—¡No! Debes tragarte el orgullo, Niisan… Quieras o no, lo necesitas. A menos que te sientes a esperar a que tu bebé muera…— Los ojos de Shun me veían con enojo cuando formuló tal frase. —… Y si no es así, tu solo no podrás con todo esto.

Yo lo sabía, aunque me había costado entenderlo…

—No, Shun, y no es orgullo… Es que no puedo ir y pararme frente a él… y decirle: 'Estoy encinta, ¿sabes?... ¡Ah, y es tuyo!'…

Que Shun se riera de algo tan delicado me crispaba los nervios. ¿Cómo podía?

—¿Por qué no?... Eso fue exactamente lo que yo hice, cuando se lo dije a Leda… ¡Y míranos ahora!

—Sí, pero hazte a la idea que él y tú ya tenían una relación previa. Lo nuestro siempre fue…

—¿Transitorio, Niichan?

—Simple calentura, Usabii…

Eso era la pura verdad, y lo que más me dolía al recordar tantas noches pasadas, y yuxtaponer a eso el posible futuro de 'nuestro' bebé.

—Eso es algo que ni siquiera tú crees que sea verdad… Sabes muy bien, te lo expliqué varias veces, lo que se necesita para que todo esto suceda… Y ninguna 'simple calentura' sería suficiente…

No pude replicar, primero: Porque no tenía argumento válido alguno para decirle a Shun que se equivocaba… Y segundo: Leda me mataría sin llegar a dudarlo ni un segundo si Shun tenía problemas de salud por mi culpa; y últimamente mi Otouto se alteraba por muy poco.

Por supuesto que sabía que tenía razón. Pues la forma más natural en que se combinaban dos cosmo distintos era en el sexo. No había un manual con pasos a seguir, muchas veces dependía sólo y exclusivamente del poder de los padres en cuestión. Quizás para algunos tener sexo durante dos días bastaba para que uno de ellos quedara encinta.

Yo no lo sabía bien en mi caso, pues contrario a lo que me dijo Shun, en ningún momento me di cuenta de mi estado, hasta que ya estaban los malestares y cansancio. Pero sí, durante los últimos meses, había dormido con él más de una semana seguida…

Sólo me queda resignarme, tratar de que Shun ya no se altere, no sé si le contó a Leda acerca de lo mío; y también tratar de pensar en lo que voy a hacer… O en lo que diré, al fin de cuentas.

Realmente dudo que mi relación con él termine como la de Shun y Leda, pero es verdad que sería muy arriesgado hacerlo solo…

Definitivamente debo hablar con Hyoga…

**Continuará.**


	2. Capítulo 01

**Por hacerte feliz.**

**Notas: **Bien, como ya lo dije, el fic en realidad era un gran Oneshot, pero como hay partes que casi borré por completo y tuve que diagramarlo entero otra vez, bien… Lo fui seccionando para no perderme. Así es como va quedando.

**Fecha: **11/04/2009

**Beta Reader: **Pleasy Stay.

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo referente a Saint Seiya pertenece a MasamiKurumada y a la Toei.

**Por hacerte feliz.**

Capítulo 01.

Ahora estoy parado frente a una puerta que en realidad no estaba dispuesto a tocar, por más que por dentro me muriera por hacerlo.

La campanilla tocacon su estridente sonido, y espero… Sin tener noticias de que hubiera alguien dentro. Podría estar ocupado, o muy dormido, por más que fuera casi medio día… Tal vez estaba con alguien y no podría atenderme por más que quisiera. ¡Y yo parado aquí, como un imbécil!

Sin embargo no me voy. Vuelvo a tocar una y otra vez, hasta que oigo algo del otro lado de la puerta.

«¿Quién es?...»

La voz de Hyoga suena como si hubiese despertado después de dormir durante una semana entera…

«¿Quién es?...»

… Y para colmo, el japonés no se le entiende cuando recién despierta.

—Hyoga, soy yo… Ikki.

—¿Ikki… qué haces aquí? Aún es de día.

Sonrío y trato de hacer que no me molesta su comentario. Sé muy bien por qué lo dice, y Hyoga no es de esas personas que tienen tacto al decir las cosas. Lo mejor es no hacerle caso.

—Lo sé. Es que necesitaba hablar contigo…

—Entonces, entra… Estás en tu casa. Sólo patea las cosas que se muevan de manera sospechosa.

—No te preocupes, nada másentraré a decirte por qué vine… y me iré.

Hace casi un mes que no vengo a verlo, el mes en que me di cuenta de mi estado… Creo que es normal que lo que me haya movido a visitarlo sean las ganas de sexo… No, gracias, no quiero… Aunque sé que lo necesito. ¡Pero no por mí!

—¿Cómo está Shun?

—Bien, cada vez se siente más pesado, aunque su vientre apenas se nota.

—Sí, curiosa reacción la del cosmo en ese sentido. Quien pudiera haber dicho que un Santo fuese capaz de concebir vida…

—Bueno, no me parece raro…— Ahora, por supuesto —… El regalo de Athena a sus Santos, recuerda que antes no había mujeres en el Santuario.

Lo oigo hablar, tan calmadamente; preguntar por mi hermano con esa dulzura que quizás sólo a él le dedica, aceptando algo que muy pocos ajenos a este mundo de cosmo y batallas aceptaría… ¿Pero, cuál será su reacción al oír que yo…?

De golpe siento ganas de presionar mi vientre mientras habla… Es como si me diera cuenta sólo frente a él de aquel maravilloso regalo que llevo dentro.

Y tan repentinamente surge aquella idea en mi mente, que… Aunque diga lo que diga o haga lo que haga, haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que este niño nazca… Aunque tarde o temprano, acabara perdiendo este niño si su respuesta lleva un 'NO' en sus labios.

—Por suerte para Shun, está Leda… Se ha convertido en su sombra, no lo deja ni un minuto.

—Sí, hacen muy linda pareja. Como siempre él tan calladito e inocente… Y se lo tenía bien guardado. Me alegro por él; por los dos… ¡Shun se lo merece!

Puedo reconocer la tristeza en los ojos celestes, casi inexpresivos. Pero yo sé que está triste, Y el por qué… Y eso me quita las ganas de decírselo, de contarle lo que está pasando. Lo único que quiero es besarlo y acabar enredados en la cama, como en aquella primera vez.

—¡Creo que todos merecemos ser felices, Hyoga!

—Sí, pero por ahora mi felicidad se limita a un par de copas por noche.

Sus comisuras se extienden en una mueca burlesca. Está bromeando, con algo de esfuerzo, pero bromea; aunque no tenga ganas de hacerlo. Hyoga siempre sería abstemio, por mucho que lo azuzaran o que le insistieran… No brindaba con alcohol ni siquiera en una celebración importante. Yo lo sé, lo conozco muy bien.

—Encontré un empleo, no es mucho… Pero me gusta. Estoy de barman en un club por las noches.

—¿Por eso duermes a estas horas?... Me parece bien, así al menos no dirán que vives de la herencia del viejo Kido.

Su risa inunda la pequeña cocina. Levanta una taza en señal de ofrecimiento, pero niego con algo de asco. Es increíble lo que el café le hace a mi estómago en este estado… Y odio la acidez.

Lo veo volver. Ahora su rostro tiene un semblante serio otra vez.

—Y bien… ¿De qué querías hablar?

Sus ojos fijos me dan la pauta de que ha llegado el momento preciso para poner a prueba mi determinación; el momento de demostrarme a mí mismo cuán hombre era, al enfrentarme directamente a Hyoga, diciéndole…

—Te extrañé…

… Me cago en la virgen. ¡No puedo con esto!

—Sí, yo también…— Sonrie luego de un largo sorbo a su taza. —Ya estaba pensando que no nos encontrábamos por lo caótico de mis horarios. Pero bueno, no importa… Hoy dormí mucho, si quieres… tú sabes…

—Sí, está bien.

Jamás entenderé cómo es que, desde que empezamos con esto, Hyoga puede con sólo una mirada hacerme sentir de esa forma… tan desvalido y vulnerable, y al mismo tiempo, tan fuerte y seguro de mí mismo; como para que todo mi ser esté dispuesto a protegerlo de todo. Nunca encontré esa respuesta… Quizás porque jamás me formulé esa pregunta.

—¿Me quieres arriba o abajo?

—Como siempre…— Contesto. —… arriba. Te quiero… arriba.

Así yo siempre le decía; no sólo las posiciones que tomaríamos una vez los dos estuviéramos en la cama; así yo le decía entre líneas lo que sentía… Que lo quería. Que para mí esto no era sólo una 'calentura', como quise hacerle creer a Shun. Yo realmente amaba a Hyoga. Y no únicamente como una posesión, como estaba acostumbrado a pedírselo, no… Mi entrega era el más claro signo de ello. Así era como decía que lo dejaba todo por él, para que sólo él fuera feliz si yo lo conseguía; que no buscaba nada más sexo; no mi propia satisfacción al menos.

¡Es el deseo de hacerlo sentir bien… aunque sea unas horas!

—Respira profundo Ikki y relájate… No queda más lubricante. Sólo dime cuando quieras que pare.

—No te preocupes, continúa…

Adoro su risa, por más burlona que pudiera sonar. Me encanta oírlo reír, y compruebo que no soy el único que se deleita con su cercanía, con la energía que Hyoga desprende al rozar su cuerpo con el mío.

—Oye, Ikki, si gimes lo suficientemente alto, tal vez te deje acabar primero… Pero debes excitarme, ¿Qué dices?

Lo oigo gemir, muy cerca de mi oído, y por un segundo pienso en reprender su manera de hablar, en decirle que no estamos solos como él cree, que ahora debe cuidar su lenguaje. Ruego que nuestro bebé sea lo suficientemente pequeño como para oírnos. Y aunque no quiero arriesgarme, mi instinto puede más, y ante el semejante estimulo que son sus manos, me pierdo en su juego de lujuria y sexo, regalándole aquellos gemidos que tanto pide. Vuelvo a sentir sus dientes en mi hombro, antes de que un nuevo camino de besos lo lleve hacia mi pecho.

Incluso es más intenso que otras veces, tan hermoso. Y en ese momento en el que lo siento como parte de mí, puedo darme cuenta de lo que tanto Shun quería hacerme consciente. De la energía, aquella que se unió para darle vida a nuestro bebé, y como reaccionaba al cosmo latente de los dos… Es tan sublime y maravillosa al mismo tiempo.

Y no puedo evitar preguntarme si Hyoga no lo siente como lo siento yo…

Pero el momento del clímax pasa, y el abrazo casi vacío queda en lugar del placer desbordado, algo que deja un sabor agridulce en mis labios, con su último beso dado. Y sólo intenta recuperar algo de aire mientras descansa su cuerpo sobre mi pecho.

—Vamos, no es necesario que ya te vayas… aún es temprano. ¡Quédate Ikki!

Siento una punzada profunda en el pecho, pues la sensación es horrible, ya que siendo esta la primera vez que me invita a quedarme, quizás lo más sano que pudo hacer es declinar talinvitación. Y no porque yo desee irme, pero sé que será muy difícil, por no decir imposible, que estando los dos en una cama, pueda hablar seriamente con él.

—No, gracias… Pero aun debo decirte algo, ¿recuerdas?

—Oh… Si, lo siento, lo había olvidado; pensé que eso había sido…

—¿Una excusa?

—Bueno sí… No te lo tomes a mal, es que pensé que querías lo mismo que yo…

—Sí: Sexo… Y no hay problema, no me lo tomo a mal.

En realidad no me molesta, él puede pensar que quizás es eso, me basta con eso; además, si fuese algo más, quizás a estas alturas no estaríamos aún juntos.

—Es que debí decírtelo antes de acabar en la cama… otra vez.

—¿Por qué, tienes una enfermedad de la que no sé nada?

Niego sin problema, no es tiempo para que distienda el ambiente con una de sus bromas sin tacto. Y creo que me seriedad lo convence rápidamente de ello.

—¿Es grave, verdad?

—No. Por lo menos no tiene por qué serlo… Pero es algo serio.

—Te escucho.

Bien, hora del discurso programado y tantas veces repasado, algo que me niego a repetir tal y como Shun me lo dictó. Bastará con decirle solamente la verdad.

—La única fuente de información que tengo de esto es Shun… Pues él mismo lo está viviendo. Creo que es evidente que estoy encinta.

—¿Tú?...

Más allá del asombro que puedo ver en sus ojos, no parece tomárselo demasiado mal. Aunque con Hyoga, todo es posible.

—Sí, y no es que sea algo fácil de asimilar a primera instancia… Creo que aún no me hago a la idea.

—Ya puedo imaginármelo… Pero, ¿hace cuánto tiempo?

—Quizás unos meses… No lo sé con seguridad.

De golpe su rostro se vuelve demasiado pálido, tal vez al comprender las implicaciones de lo que acaba de decir. Y tal vez, Shun tenía razón, debí usar aquel monologo interminable de términos que ninguno de los dos terminaría entendiendo.

—¿Y aún… no se lo has dicho al padre?

¿Perdón?

—Hyoga… eso es justamente lo que estoy tratando de hacer.

O por lo menos eso pensé que estaba haciendo. Pero por lo visto no era exactamente eso… No con la mirada aterrada que Hyoga tiene. Esto no está saliendo bien, y ya no sé qué esperar de él.

**Continuará.**


	3. Capítulo 02

**Por hacerte feliz.**

**Notas: **Bien, como ya lo dije, el fic en realidad era un gran Oneshot, pero como hay partes que casi borré por completo y tuve que diagramarlo entero otra vez, bien… Lo fui seccionando para no perderme. Así es como va quedando.

**Fecha: **11/04/2009

**Beta Reader: **Pleasy Stay.

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo referente a Saint Seiya pertenece a MasamiKurumada y a la Toei.

**Por hacerte feliz.**

Capítulo 02.

Es mejor que dejara las cosas tal y como estaban; que buscara algo más que hacer con mi vida. Tal vez aún no sea demasiado tarde para volver a irme de Japón.

—¿Acaso estas intentando decirme que yo… soy el padre?

Debí tratar de convencerlo con más énfasis, si yo sabía que esto iba a pasar, y tan sólo dependía de lo mucho que le insistiera a Shun sobre que todo esto de hablar con Hyoga era una maldita idea.

—Sí… Pero tómalo como un aviso simplemente, ¿está bien?

Sí, solamente como un deber mío de informarte, y un derecho tuyo de saberlo, porque a pesar de lo que lo puedas decir aquí y ahora, ya hace tiempo que tomé una decisión con respecto a todo esto.

—¿Bien?... Claro que no, pensé que lo único que nos unía era… no sé, unas horas de sexo; buen sexo… Pero nada más. ¿Un hijo? ¡Demasiada responsabilidad!

Eso es un 'no' implícito, no hace falta hablar más.

—Está bien, eso era todo lo que tenía para decir… Creo que ya me voy. ¡Nos estamos viendo, Hyoga!— Comienzo a buscar lo que me resta de ropa. Es hora de volver a casa, no quiero que Shun crea que todo está bien entre nosotros. —¡Ah, y suerte con tu nuevo trabajo: Te felicito!

Soy demasiado estúpido, no puedo terminar echándole toda la culpa a Shun si lo único que su deseo hizo fue avivar el mío al pensar que Hyoga aceptaría toda esta situación feliz de la vida.

—Creo que perdí una media…

—Descuida, yo te ayudo a buscarla… Es que hace días que no limpio.

—No te preocupes, cuando la encuentres simplemente dásela a Shun, él lo sabe…

—¿A dónde vas ahora?

Lo observo con tranquilidad, no parece querer bromear, y aún tiene el aspecto de estar demasiado espantado por la noticia.

—A casa. Tengo hambre y Shun quiere que empiece a estar temprano para cenar. Me quedo con ellos por ahora.

No es como si tuviera otra opción. Al principio pensé en ayudar a Shun, luego fue totalmente al revés. Necesito tanto a Shun… Por ahora es el único que me puede mantener informado.

—¿Y qué harás con eso?— ¿He dicho ya que el tacto no es una de sus virtudes?.

—Nada… o más bien, lo que pueda hacer.

—Pero yo hablé con Shun… Fue muy claro al decirme lo peligroso que es llevar un 'embarazo' así; la cantidad cosmo que les lleva a ambos padres… Y no vas a poder hacerlo tú solo.

—Lo sé, Hyoga; yo también he hablado con Shun. — Largas horas, más de lo que puedas imaginarte. —Tendré más cuidado, y haré lo que esté a mi alcance, me parece muy cruel no intentarlo.

Acabo de ajustar la chaqueta, mientras siento el nudo en la garganta, y el enojo dentro de mí. Sé qué estoy siendo muy iluso, pero aún guardo esperanzas, algo que me dice que él podría reaccionar de manera diferente.

Tengo ganas de maldecirlo, a él y a todo lo que vivimos para que yo haya acabado de esta manera, y al mismo tiempo no; deseo agarrar a Hyoga contra la pared y ponerme a llorar, de rabia solamente. Porque, habiendo decidido hacer todo esto por él, acabé inevitablemente solo.

Necesito irme, salir de aquí y llegar a casa, y desconectar mi mente del mundo al menos unas horas. Luego veré como hago para que Shun no se meta en este asunto. No tengo deseos de que mi pequeño hermano tenga una pelea con su mejor amigo por mi culpa, por lo menos no en su estado, y ya faltando poco para que llegue mi sobrino. Además, lo que menos quiero es que Hyoga se sienta presionado, si él lo quiere hacer… será nada más que su decisión.

Recojo mis llaves y billetera, y me dispongo a salir del departamento, Hyoga me sigue de cerca y lo oigo aclarar su garganta.

—Si nace parecido a tí será muy bonito, ¿no lo crees? ¡O igual a Shun!.

¿Qué cree que hace diciendo eso?... ¿Y por qué no puede parecerse a él mismo? ¿Después de todo también es su padre, no?

—Primero me aseguraré que nazca, luego veré a quién se parece.

Lo observo ladear la cabeza, creo que ni siquiera intenta creer en mis palabras. Él aún piensa que sólo hubo sexo y nada más entre nosotros. No lo puedo atar a mí…y mucho menos por otra vida.

—Adiós, Hyoga.

—Ajá… ¿Y qué, volverás otro día… me llamas si necesitas algo? ¡¿Cómo sabré si está todo bien?

—No, Hyoga, acá nos despedimos… Y no es necesario que te preocupes.

Lo veo molesto nuevamente, y vuelve a cerrar la puerta que yo mismo abrí.

—Osea que no hay más visitas de placer… ¿Digo que no, y me castigas por eso?. Pensé que nos llevábamos bien, aunque fuese en la cama.

—Creo que si dijiste que no, eso es definitivo… y no es un castigo, Hyoga, pero piénsalo: Si vengo únicamente a satisfacer tu morbo y el mío, estarás ayudándome a gestar una vida a la cual no deseas… ¿Contradictorio, no?.

No puedo evitar elevar la voz, esto ya me está cansando, y lo que más deseo es estar en casa frente al televisor, sin Hyoga delante mío, pensando que todo esto fue un producto de mi imaginación y nada más.

—No crees que sea tuyo… ese es el problema.

—No puedo creer que seas tú, precisamente tú… ¿Para tí es normal?

Calma, mantén la calma, nada gano con volver a gritarle si yo incluso pasé por lo mismo que él semanas atrás: Negación.

—No y sí; es complicado… Así como el sólo hecho de que nosotros estemos juntos, ¿no te parece?

—¿Y eso me hace por descarte el padre de tu hijo? ¿Estás cien por ciento seguro de ello?

Está bien, respira… Sí, Ikki, hazlo por los tres; respira profundamente y con total calma comienza a nombrar a los 108 espectros de Hades, uno por uno. Recuerda que siempre hay algo peor por lo que pasar. Nada más dile lo que sientes… ¡Y lárgate de una maldita vez de aquí!.

—Jamás he tenido relaciones con otro que no seas tú, Hyoga. Y puedes pensar lo que quieras, pero este hijo es tuyo— .Un paso más y podré verme en sus ojos, y eso sería peligroso, por muchas razones. —Pero no estoy reclamándote nada, mucho menos obligándote a hacer algo que no quieres. Sólo sentí que debí decírtelo.

—Entonces me queda esperar, y el día en que pases por la otra acera con un niño que puede parecerse tanto a tí como a mí, lo mire desde lejos… ¿O me dejarás jugar al padre con él? Ikki, yo no soy Leda; yo no sé qué se hace en esta situación… ¡No puedo con esto!.

—Claro que no lo eres, ni tampoco pretendo que lo seas. No entiendo por qué te mortificas… Serás su padre. Aunque no lo quieras, tendrá parte de tí—. Esto ya ha ido demasiado lejos y durado demasiado. —Estoy cansado Hyoga, quiero irme a casa.

No sé cómo es que de repente me vé, pero de golpe todo gesto altivo y defensivo se esfumó de su rostro.

—Lo siento, sé que soy difícil… Perdón, pero aún necesitamos seguir hablando. Siéntate, te traeré algo de agua.

Esto no puede estar pasando. ¿Y si me voy?... Dudo que vaya a casa de Shun, ¿o sí?.

—No debí gritarte, realmente lo siento…

—Puedes hacer lo que quieras Hyoga, no es que seamos una pareja como Shun y Leda… Ninguno de los dos planeó esto.

—Bueno, pero son años de estar juntos… ¿Cuatro? Quizás no seamos una pareja, pero nos entendemos.— Lo oigo callar eso que quiere decir, como si no se atreviera a abrir de nuevo su boca. —Podríamos haber tenido más que sexo…

No, Hyoga: Son cinco años; desde el día en que Shun volvió de nuevo a la Isla de Andrómeda. Y aún pienso que nunca dejarás de amarlo. Y a pesar de lo que dices, yo jamás logro entender lo que piensas o lo que haces… Simplemente no te entiendo. Pero en una cama sí. Hay más que sólo sexo, créelo.

Reviso mis bolsillos para encontrar mi teléfono móvil. Si Hyoga quiere hablar eso es algo bueno, y será mejor que le avise a Shun que aún estoy aquí.

—Hyoga, tendremos que hablar en otro momento, debo irme ahora.

—Espera…

—No: Leda llamó… No debí escuchar el teléfono; Shun y él ya están en la clínica de la Fundación.

Hyoga queda estático. Quizás yo tenga razón y aún él sigue sintiendo ese gran amor por mi hermano.

—¡Entonces voy contigo: Vamos en mi auto!.

Apenas asiento a sus palabras, y ambos ya estamos en el pasillo de su apartamento.

Bajamos las escaleras más a prisa que si hubiéramos esperado el ascensor.

Subimos a su auto, apremiados por el no saber cómo se encuentra Shun; el teléfono de Leda está apagado, de seguro por estar dentro de centro de salud, así que sólo nos queda llegar ahí para saber algo.

Mi mensaje decía que Leda se había llevado a Shun hacía más de una hora a la clínica, y yo ni siquiera me dí cuenta de la fluctuación en el cosmo de mi Otouto. Y como no, si en ese mismo instante mi mente, y cada parte de mi ser, estaba enfocado en el placer.

Hyoga era el único ser que podía hacerme sentir de esa manera, desconectándome del mundo y de mi propio ser en sí.

Y aunque dudo que yo tenga un poder semejante en él, creo que también puedo hacer que se pierda, unos minutos, unas horas al menos. Que se entregue a un sentir diferente, y único.

Aunque, tal vez todos estos años no haya sido más que un placebo. Una especie de reemplazo, algo con que entretenerse mientras… volvía Shun.

Un adorno en su cama, que ahora ya no valía la pena conservar, aunque supiera que mi hermano ya comparte su vida con alguien más. Quizás él al igual que yo, aún guarda las esperanzas de que algo extraordinario pase, y las cosas se arreglen mágicamente.

Sé que su preocupación por mi hermano es sincera, por eso creo que aun siente algo muy profundo por él. Algo que quizás jamás sienta por mí, y no sé si lo sentirá por mi hijo.

Lo veo conducir, y aunque no ha hecho sonar la bocina ni una sola vez, sé que está nervioso y aprehensivo, pasando los cambios, y rebasando a cuanto auto pueda. Quizás yo también debería pensar en estos momentos en Shun, no sólo por despejar mi mente, si no por su seguridad… Suya y la de su pequeño.

Tengamos una pequeña tregua Hyoga, como siempre , por Shun.

**Continuará.**

**Notas finales del capítulo: **Sé que dije que subiría dos capis por el retraso que traigo, pero mi beta esta mas atareada que yo así que solo traje esto. Gomen.


End file.
